U Can't Touch This
Video:Glee Cast - U Can't Touch This ---- You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this (Oh-oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh) You can't touch this (Oh-oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh) (You can't touch this) My, my, my, my Music hits me so hard Makes me say "Oh my Lord!" Thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet It feels good when you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch I told you, homeboy (You can't touch this) Yeah, that's how we livin' and ya know (You can't touch this) Look in my eyes, man (You can't touch this) Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this) Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that now you know wanna dance So move out of your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rollin', hold on Pump a little bit and let them know it's going on Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat, uh, they can't touch Yo, I told you (You can't touch this) Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this) Yo, sound the bell school is in, sucker (You can't touch this) Give me a song or rhythm Making no sweat that's what I'm giving 'em Now they know You talk about the Hammer when you're talking 'bout a show That's hyped and tight Singers are sweatin' so pass them a wipe Or a tape to learn What it's gonna take in the '90s to burn The charts legit Either work hard or you might as well quit That's word because you know (You can't touch this) (You can't touch this) Break it down! (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh oh) Stop! Hammer time! Go with the flow it is said If you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winner Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner Move, slide your rump Just for a minute, let's all do the bump Bump, bump, bump Yeah (You can't touch this) Look, man (You can't touch this) You'll better get hyped boy 'cause you know you can't (You can't touch this) Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down! (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh oh) Stop! Hammer time! (You can't touch this) (You can't touch this) (You can't touch this) Break it down! (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh oh) Stop! Hammer time! Every time you see me That Hammer's just so hype I'm dope on the floor And I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever Stop doing this? With others makin' records That just don't hit I toured around the world From London to The Bay It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer!" And the rest can go and play (You can't touch this) (You can't touch this) (You can't touch this) Yeah, you can't touch this I told you, can't touch this Too hype, can't touch this Yo, get me outta here, you can't touch this (Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh) |} Category:Downloaded Songs